


Feet

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, MaKorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How did women do this?'  ((In which Mako steps into unfamiliar shoes))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have used my first pregnancy as an inspiration.

He couldn’t see his feet. 

Mako sighed to himself and attempted to lean forward some, his hands securing the large mass protruding from his abdomen. Finally, when he was nearly at a forty-five degree angle he was able to see the tip of his shoes. Spirits, how did women do this? He was off balance, his face flush and he kept bumping into corners and things with his stomach. The firebender caught sight of himself in the mirror, his flush becoming darker at the reflection. One hand rested on his lower back while the other supported the swollen mass in front of him, rubbing it almost affectionately. 

How did women do this?

There was a soft knock at the door and Mako barely had enough time to reach up under his shirt to pull the pillow out before a very tired and very pregnant Avatar walked in.

"Mako, Pema says dinner is re… what are you doing with that pillow?" She asked, her voice a mix of exhaustion and wariness. Without missing a beat, the ochre-eyed boy walked up towards her and wrapped an arm around her, a loving smile framing his face. 

"I was getting it for you. Thought that after today you would need the extra cushion." He replied easily, leading her out the door and towards the others. She returned his smile with one of her own, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked on. One of his hands found itself on her enlarged stomach, light and feathery touches met with a sharp kick from the life inside. From their child.

"Hey Korra?"

"Hm?"

"How can you see your feet?"

A loud smack was heard down the hall accompanied with a small grunt. Spirits, how the hell did women do it?


End file.
